Pasts of the Pilots
by AJ4
Summary: Well, this is going to be a bit longer than expected ^_^ each pilot will get more than one chapter, maybe three to four each. anyway, it's about the pilot's past(during ep 0, but not based on it) *more added to chapter two*
1. Default Chapter

AN: well...this is mostly about a certain pilot's past. And if you can't guess which one by the end of this.... well...that'll be pretty sad O.o;;  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing *sob* I wish I did  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Artificial snow lightly flaked around the houses of a high middle class street in colony L1. Inside a beige home on the corner   
lived a happy couple and their child. The mother was pregnant with their soon to be second.  
The mother was a young woman, barely out of her teens; she had a warm smile and bright blue eyes to compliment her raven hair. She clasped her young   
son close to her chest as she watched her husband as he recited stories of ole to their son. The father had a thin mustache, light brown to match the hair   
upon his head. Bright green eyes sparkled as he told his tales that his own father, now deceased, had told him.   
"Now, having slain the dragon, the young man was able to make his journey home…"   
The small boy, aged two and a half, sat in his mother's warm embrace as his Prussian eyes glinted with wonder and imagination. The child had moss colored   
hair and fair skin. His smile was so warm it would melt the coldest of hearts. The boy had heard this story hundreds of times, but each time it gave a happy   
and content glint to his eyes. A glint that after that night would vanish forever, along with his parents and unborn sibling. The boy never knew his father's   
occupation, and would never fully understand it.  
------------------------------------  
  
Two hours past midnight, the little boy was unexpectedly awakened by a frantic mother,   
"Boy! Hurry little one! Grab a jacket! Good! Now come! Quickly!" The boy rushed after his mother,  
"Mother, where are we going?"  
"Shh! Just follow me!" With that said, the boy was silenced and lead to a small compartment under the floorboards of the kitchen cupboard.   
"Mama! Don't leave me!" he pleaded.  
"Hush! We shall see each other soon, be brave my son," she kissed his tear stained cheeks and shut him up.  
------------------------------------  
After a few moments the little boy heard smashing and familiar screams of his parents. Unable to control himself any longer, he started pounding on the   
opening of the hole he was in. He screamed and pounded until his throat and hands were raw and bloody.   
After a long while strange men clad in black with guns aimed, opened the floorboards and stood in shock as the young boy flung himself at them and started   
biting and tear with feral instinct. The tallest of them men started laughing as he beat the child back easily and said mockingly,   
"This one's got spunk! I need an 'heir'…this one shall do!"   
-----------------------------------  
  
The boy was taken, trained and harnessed, renamed twice and turned into an emotionless tool.   
--  
Thus, the killing machine "Perfect Soldier" was made and sent out into the world with a gundam as his guide. 


	2. Heero's past: part two

AN: well…I was going to do a chapter for each pilot but… ^^ I guess I'll just extend Heero's since I got such a *lovely* review, and I do so love,   
lovely reviews! *hint hint, nudge nudge*. Oh, and by the way, this takes place when Episode Zero is going on, but I'm changing like everything so…  
  
Disclaimer: As said before, I OBVIOUSLY don't own Gundam Wing…and if I did well… let's just say I wouldn't be sitting around making fan fictions!  
  
----  
  
  
Heero's cold and soulless Prussian eyes scanned the gun that was laid before him, "What's this?" His frigid and child-like voice was barely above a   
whisper, as his eyes shot up to the man that towered above the four year old. The man smiled his greasy grin that revealed teeth yellowed from years   
of smoking. The young boy cringed inwardly. He was determined never to smoke so he could avoid teeth like that man had.   
-------------------  
The man lay a callused and tan hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's just a gun, here…I'll show you how to aim the thing," he said as he picked up the handgun  
and held it demonstratively for the lad. The child averted his gaze, trying to stress the fact that he was very disinterested. The man, whose name was Than, growled  
and nearly yelled, "Listen here, boy! Pay attention! You'll have to be able to use this thing soon enough, so you might as well know how to use it well!"   
Heero's icy and bitter eyes drifted once again towards the gun, then slowly up at the man.   
" My name," he said simply, "is Ai. Not boy, not brat, Ai."   
Than scoffed, "Ai? Love? Your name is Love? What kind of pansy name is that!" His laughter made the   
boy writhe with malice, "Don't laugh at my name! It's a good name! My mother gave it to me!" He said, leaping at the man and causing Than to   
fall backwards onto the ground with a resounding ::THUD::  
----------------------  
Not wasting any time, Ai shoved his foot into Than's groin who winced in pain, "It's better than your name any how," he said, his voice like ice   
cycles which pierced the skin, "Than? Death? Now that name is stupid!" He grabbed the gun from the floor where it had been flung, and aimed   
it at Than who was just barely getting up.   
-----------------------  
Than couldn't help but to smirk, the boy was learning attack. Wonderful. In one swift movement, the larger man had Ai in a tight hold and the   
gun pried from his hand, "Now, let's see…you shall have a new name, one which isn't so weak sounding…" his voice trailed off as his mind went   
to work. 'Well since he IS going to be my heir…I might as well name him after myself.'   
-----------------------  
"Alright boy, your name shall be Than Miksa!" The Ai squirmed, "I Hate that name! I won't use it!" Than looked at the disobedient boy and threw   
him down in anger, "You'll use it alright! Before I'm through with you you'll be begging to use it!"   
Than flipped the gun so he was holding the opposite end and began beating Ai, now Than Jr. with the handle.   
The boy never did give in, he didn't even cry out in pain. All he did was struggle for a bit, then when it proved useless, he gave into the beating,   
swearing that one day he would avenge himself. Than finally stopped the beating once Ai passed out, and gave him a final kick,   
"Stupid brat, you'll give in one day…Once I make your life unbearable, you'll give in." He smirked again, showing his disgusting teeth and headed into   
his bedroom to get some sleep before the next day of Ai's training. 


End file.
